Horizonte Perdido
by Serennity Katsuyami
Summary: Um funcionário da ONU, dois repórteres, um engenheiro e um comediante têm seu avião seqüestrado ao saírem de um conflito no Oriente Médio. Um problema no motor faz o avião cair no meio das montanhas gelados do Himalaia e o piloto morre. Os passageiros são
1. Introdução

**Título: **Horizonte Perdido

**Autora:** Serennity Winner LeFay

**Casais:** 1x2, 3x4 e 13x5

**Avisos:** essa fic é baseada no filme de mesmo nome. Yaoi, romance, ficção, AU e um pouco OOC... e, apesar do filme ser um musical, eu cortei as músicas.

**Disclaimer:** eu tô saindo no prejuízo aqui... os personagens de GW não me pertencem e nem ao menos a história da fic... ;;

**Sinopse:** Um funcionário da ONU, dois repórteres, um engenheiro e um comediante têm seu avião seqüestrado ao saírem de um conflito no Oriente Médio. Um problema no motor faz o avião cair no meio das montanhas gelados do Himalaia e o piloto morre. Os passageiros são resgatados por monges e levados a um lugar lendário, Shangri-lá, onde acontecem muitas coisas.

N/A: Esse primeiro capítulo vai ser só para apresentar os personagens, e fazer as relações com os personagens do filme, para quem já viu. E quem quiser ver eu já aviso: não existe esse filme em DVD, só em VHS. Ah, e mais uma coisa! Eu tive que fazer umas mudancinhas no sexo de alguns personagens do filme, para dar certo os casais yaoi. Não estranhem, é isso mesmo.

**Trowa Barton** como Richard Conway, um mediador da paz que trabalha na ONU. Um sujeito muito na sua, competente e indeciso ás vezes. Escolhi o Trowa para esse papel pq eles se parecem muito em algumas situações.

**Heero Yuy** como George Conway, um repórter enxerido e revoltado, que não se contenta com as coisas simples da vida. É irmão de Richard, mas nada parecido com ele. O Hee-chan serviu como uma luva nas horas em que o George está inconformado. Ficou perfeito.

**Treize Kushrenada** como o engenheiro Sam Cornelius. Um cara ambicioso que procura tirar proveito das situações e lucrar o máximo sempre que possível. Achei que ia ficar legal no Treize-kun.

**Chang Wufei** como Sally Hughes, uma repórter muito conhecida nos Estados Unidos, mas que sofre de depressão e é dependente de anti-depressivos. O Wuffy provavelmente me bateria se soubesse que eu o coloquei num papel feminino. Mas eu modifiquei o personagem para ser um homem.

**Hilde Schbeiker** como Harry Lovett, um comediante pouco conhecido, que tenta fazer amizade com todos, e leva muitos safanões no começo, mas logo se ajusta. Esse personagem ficaria melhor no Duo, mas eu ia precisar no Duo em outro papel (problema com casais). E eu não queria fazer um grupo só de homens, e das meninas de GW, a que mais combinava com o papel era ela. Aí vocês me perguntam: Pq não colocar o Wuffy aqui, e a Hilde como a repórter? Vocês verão isso mais tarde.

**Quatre Raberba Winner** ficou como a professora Catherine, que mora em Shangri-lá desde pequena. Seus pais morreram nas montanhas, e ela foi salva pelos monges. Mais explicações para a escolha, só ao longo da fic.

**Duo Maxwell** como Maria, uma cantora e dançarina de Shangri-lá, que perdeu o marido durante a lua-de-mel nas montanhas do Himalaia. Também foi salva pelos monges e mora na cidade mágica. Escolhi o Duo por causa da euforia de Maria, dos dons como cantora, e pq foi a partir dessa personagem, que eu associei o Duo logo de cara, que eu tive a idéia para a fic.

**Zechs Merquise** como Chang, um monge de Shangri-lá, que salva Conway e seus amigos da nevasca e os leva para a cidade. Só deixei o Zechs com esse papel pq eu queria meu loiro número 2 na fic de qualquer jeito.

E por fim, **Dr. J** como o grande lama de Shangri-lá. Foi escolhido simplesmente por ser um velho sábio.

E aqui acaba a apresentação dos personagens. Esperem, em alguns dias, o primeiro capítulo dessa história.


	2. Capítulo 1: Seqüestro

_Capítulo 1 – Seqüestro_

Oriente Médio – 22h

Muitas pessoas corriam para todos os lados. Militares, nativos da região, pessoas importantes do governo, repórteres... Todos fugindo dos guerrilheiros que ameaçavam matar todos os que encontrassem pela frente. Aviões chegavam de Hong Kong para resgatar aqueles que mereciam ser resgatados e tirar a maior quantidade de gente dali antes que morressem. E levantavam vôo com sua lotação máxima atingida. Era como... como no Titanic, tentando-se colocar o maior número de pessoas possíveis em pequenos botes, e os outros iriam morrer afogados. Mas ali, naquela parte remota do Oriente Médio, a morte poderia ser de inúmeras maneiras, e, se não forem mortos, virarão prisioneiros e escravos. Desesperados, tentavam todos se salvar, ou salvar seus filhos.

- Dê-me isso! – grita um homem alto, de belos olhos verdes e cabelo castanho curto, com uma franja a cobrir-lhe parcialmente o rosto. Usava uma camisa clara, gravata, calça social escura, sapatos também escuros e um sobretudo bege. Sua expressão demonstrava preocupação. O soldado a sua frente entrega-lhe o _walk-talk_ que levava. – Heero, vamos embarcar quantos for possível. Tragam-nos agora.

Em algum outro ponto daquela massa de pessoas, um rapaz mais novo, um pouco mais baixo, de cabelos também castanhos, mas revoltos, olhos azul-cobalto, trajando uma blusa de lã e gola olímpica branca, casaco preto, calça jeans e sapatos sociais, pegou uma criança no colo e começou a guiar várias pessoas até o avião que acabara de pousar.

Heero ajuda as pessoas a entraram, enquanto o outro homem impede que mais pessoas do que o seguro entrem no avião.

- Não me sobrecarregue, Barton! – diz o piloto, para o sujeito de olhos verdes, que acena amigavelmente.

Já cheio, o avião decola. Os dois homens saem da pista de pouso e se dirigem para um posto militar onde estão governadores, e a imprensa.

- Está tudo bem. – tranquiliza Barton. Os homens naquela sala pareciam ter mais medo do que as pessoas lá fora – Vários aviões vão chegar. Tenham paciência. Vários aviões vão chegar. Todos poderão ir embora.

- Outros aviões virão. – completou Heero

Os dois vão em direção a uma porta que diz "Proibida a entrada de pessoas não autorizadas", e entram.

- Ligue-me com Hong Kong. – ordenou o mais velho para um soldado que estava na sala.

- Na linha, senhor.

Barton pega o telefone, respira fundo para se acalmar, e fala:

- Onde estão os aviões que prometeram? Há muitas pessoas, um incêndio e guerrilheiros estão a caminho.

- A pista não comporta jatos pesados. – diz alguém do outro lado da linha. – Enviamos todos os aviões possíveis, até de carga. Chegarão a qualquer momento. Pegue sua gente e caia fora.

- Minha gente? E os outros?

- Trowa? – diz uma outra voz do outro lado – Bill Ferguson falando.

- Diga, Bill.

- Tivemos problemas com os militares. Estão proibindo a saída dos nativos. Só poderá retirar os que estão na sua lista, ouviu?

- Ouvi. – respondeu ele inconformado, enquanto passada a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- São os aviões. Chegaram! – informa Heero com um meio-sorriso no rosto. O jovem esteve espiando pela janela. Não queria morrer naquele lugar.

- Um minuto, acho que os aviões chegaram – disse Trowa ao telefone – Obrigado.

De repente todas as luzes se apagam.

- Nossa, o que houve? – pergunta o mais novo

- Explodiram o gerador. Vamos! Não podem aterrissar sem luz.

Os dois saem do recinto e entram em um jipe militar, no meio da multidão de nativos que os militares tentam conter.

- Vamos! – grita o rapaz de olhos verdes, e o outro começa a dirigir até uma casa que servia como depósito. Muitas pessoas se colocam na frente do jipe, mas o rapaz no volante não se abala. Sair dali era o mais importante para ele naquele momento.

Assim que chegam, Trowa desce do jipe e vai entrando na casa, gritando em língua nativa para que todos saiam. Chega a um lugar que parece uma adega, mas guarda combustível. Abre as torneirinhas dos tonéis, pega um lampião, manda que todos saiam de perto e joga o objeto no combustível, iniciando um pequeno incêndio, a fim de iluminar a pista de pouso. Sai da casa e volta ao automóvel.

- Vamos voltar ao prédio principal! – ordena ao rapaz.

Atrás deles, a casa explode, se tornando uma enorme fogueira.

O avião consegue pousar, e muitas pessoas vão se aproximando, desesperadas para entrar. Trowa e Heero ficam na porta, controlando a entrada.

- Mulheres primeiro. Rápido! – eles gritam para o povo. Mulheres vão entrando. – Quietos, por favor!

O mais velho avista alguém sentado no meio-fio de uma casa próxima.

- Moça, venha, ou ficará para trás!

- Eu não sou uma mulher! 1– respondeu a pessoa, indignada. Era de descendência oriental, tinha traços suaves, mas marcados pelo sofrimento, seu porte atlético estava escondido por baixo de muitos casacos de frio, e seus cabelos eram negros, lisos, e iam até seus ombros. Já não era a primeira vez que era confundido com uma mulher. Aquilo o irritava bastante.

O outro se desculpa e volta para perto do avião. O chinês pega um cigarro.

- É americano? – pergunta um outro homem que se aproxima e senta ao seu lado.

O primeiro revira os olhos enquanto pensa que só encontrou idiotas nessa viagem estúpida. Mas agradece quando o recém-chegado acende seu cigarro.

- Não, eu sou as China.

- Ensine-me o idioma algum dia!

O chinês ficou a fitá-lo. Como uma pessoa assim pode ser tão... imbecil? O homem a sua frente era alto, forte, com belos cabelos castanho-claros delicadamente arrumados, olhos claros e penetrantes, bem vestido... Mas só fala asneira.

Logo ali perto o avião decolava em meio a toda destruição causada pelo fogo e pelos guerrilheiros.

- Esse já foi. – disse Trowa para Heero – Vamos no próximo. Traga os demais.

O rapaz faz que sim com a cabeça e se afasta no meio das pessoas que rodeavam o lugar, enquanto o mais velho pega um lampião e levanta, balançando-o, pra fazer sinal para o outro avião que se aproxima. Soldados se aproximam e abrem a porta do veículo. O piloto sai e coloca uma escadinha presa a porta, para facilitar a entrada dos passageiros.

- Olá, Fenner!

- Olá, Barton. Tendo problemas?

- O bastante. Isso voa mesmo?

- Nas horas de aperto sim.

Os dois homens riem, enquanto o jipe de Heero se aproxima, trazendo militares e algumas pessoas. O moreno alto corre até lá para ajudar a levá-los até o avião.

- Para lá. Contenha-os! – grita ele para os soldados.

Fenner, o piloto, fica olhando o jipe, até que alguém vem por trás dele, coloca um pano sobre sua boca e o afasta de lá.

Heero e mais três pessoas saem do carro e são escoltados por militares que carregam as malas até o avião. Enquanto muitas pessoas assustadas tentam forçar passagem para embarcar, aquelas trazidas pelo moço embarcam rapidamente, sendo seguidas pelo próprio. Quando Trowa ia subir, um soldado chamou sua atenção para os guerrilheiros que se aproximam.

- Heero, diga a Fenner que decole!

Enquanto o homem sobe a bordo do velho avião, o rapaz vai até o compartimento do piloto. Mas, ao chegar lá, constata que a porta está trancada.

- Vamos, Fenner, vamos! – grita ele batendo na porta de metal.

- Abaixem-se. Fiquem no chão. – ordena o de olhos verdes para todos que estavam a bordo – Fenner, vamos! Decole!

O piloto entra pela porta da frente e decola o avião.

- Estão todos bem? – pergunta Barton

Todas as quatro pessoas respondem afirmativamente. E se sentam em seus lugares.

- Teremos uma longa viagem adiante. – continua ele – Tratem de ficar confortáveis, ok?

Vendo que todos concordam, ele se dirige à única pessoa ali que conhece.

- Veja se acha comida, Heero.

O rapaz assente e se encaminha para a parte traseira do avião, enquanto o outro presta mais atenção às pessoas que estava ali. Aquele cara que ele confundira com uma mulher algum tempo antes, um sujeito que estava com ele e uma mulher (essa sim era mulher). Mas a mulher não estava em sua lista. E ele não poderia embarcar quem não estivesse nela. Antes que pudesse continuar divagando sobre isso, a moça perguntou:

- Para onde vamos?

- Hong Kong. Quem é você? Não estava na lista.

- Cheguei na última hora. Sou Hilde Schbeiker, a comediante. – ela cumprimenta o homem com um aperto de mão – Acabo de me apresentar em Saigon por 3 semanas. Foi ótimo.

- Saigon? O que fazia lá? – perguntou Trowa desconfiado

- Bem, tomamos uns drinques, e alguém falou de ir aos templos. Havia um avião. Bebemos mais um pouco. Fomos parar na mata, foi muito engraçado. Mas, quando vieram as bombas, ninguém deu risada.

- Certo, checarei seus dados mais tarde. – responde ele enquanto se afasta, indo para junto de Heero.

Hilde se levanta e vai em direção a outro tripulante.

- Oi, sou Hilde Schbeiker, a comediante.

O homem cumprimenta-a, meio incerto.

- Treize Kushrenada, o engenheiro. – ele vira-se para a janela, cortando a conversa

A jovem não desiste, e olha para o último passageiro, mas ele olha para o outro lado, fazendo com que ela desistisse da idéia.

_No fundo.._

- Leite e sanduíches. – diz Heero com uma caixa de papelão nas mãos.

- Leite? Alguém do QG tem senso de humor. Sirva. Vou fazer o relatório enquanto ainda me lembro dos detalhes.

Yuy vai levar os alimentos, e Barton senta-se no chão, com uma expressão cansada marcando seu rosto. Passa a mão novamente pelos cabelos, inclina a cabeça para trás e fecha os olhos por um instante.

Heero vai entregando um para cada um.

- Não obrigado. – diz o chinês.

O rapaz de olhos azuis coloca o sanduíche de volta na caixa, deixa-a de lado e senta-se ao lado do outro, que parece melancólico. Olha a etiqueta na mala dele.

- Claro! Chang Wufei, da "Newsweek".

- Sou...

- Heero Yuy, "London Express".

- Hn....

- Trowa é meu irmão. Eu estava cobrindo as negociações de paz. – o rapaz parecia empolgado diante de alguém famoso como Wufei – Obteve uma boa matéria na pista, não?

O chinês fecha os olhos por um instante e respira fundo.

- Olhe, estou cheio disso. Estou cansado!

- Sinto muito. – Heero se levanta e pega a caixa novamente, se afastando em seguida.

Assim que se vê fora do olhar do outro, o repórter tira da mochila um pote de remédios e engole um comprimido.

- Do jeito que Fenner está pilotando, a noite será longa.... – comentou Heero para o irmão, após algumas turbulências e sacudidelas.

Hilde se levantou novamente, e se aproximou de Treize com uma garrafinha nas mãos.

- Quer um pouco de conhaque no leite?

- Claro!

A moça se senta novamente ao lado dele. Não com o intuito de paquerá-lo, apesar dele ser muito bonito, mas só para puxar papo mesmo.

- Está turbulento, não?

- É...

- Tinha um projeto lá?

- Tinha. – respondeu seco

Hilde sorria, animada.

- Mesmo?

Após ver a cara dele, seu sorriso desapareceu e ela repetiu, mais para si mesma:

- Mesmo? Bom, relaxe!

Insistente, ela vai até a parte de trás, onde estão os dois irmãos.

- Senhores, não tive muita sorte lá na frente. Querem conhaque?

- É a nossa garota! – diz Trowa, e ele e Heero estendem as canecas ávidas pela bebida.

Hilde serve os dois e fala:

- Saúde! _God save the Queen!_ 2

Todos estão dormindo... já era madrugada alta, e eles acharam cobertores para ajudar a driblar o frio que fazia. Os únicos sons que se ouviam eram os do ressonar dos passageiros e do motor do avião.

Subitamente, a janelinha que havia na porta da cabine se abre e uma rosto que não é o do piloto Fenner aparece. O estranho sorri maldosamente e fecha a janelinha.

Hilde é a primeira a acordar naquela manhã, quando o sol ainda nascia. Ela olha pela janela, para os dois lados, pensa um pouco e olha de novo.

Assustada, vai até Trowa e o acorda.

- Acorde, olhe para fora. Estamos na direção errada. Bombei quando era escoteira, mas sei que o Sol nasce no leste. Estamos indo para o oeste.

Trowa, e também Heero, olham pela janela.

- Tem razão, o Sol está atrás de nós. – comenta Heero.

- Há um deserto lá embaixo. Deve haver um motivo. Fenner não se perderia.

Com o barulho e o comentário de Trowa, Treize e Wufei também acordam.

- O que está havendo? – pergunta o engenheiro

O rapaz de olhos verdes vai até a porta da cabine, que continuava trancada. Ele começa a esmurrar a porta

- Fenner! O que está havendo? Fenner!

A janelinha de abre e o piloto, aquele mesmo que apareceu pela manhã, aparece. Faz gestos apontando todos os cinco viajantes, mostra uma arma, e fecha a janela.

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

1 Ficou esquisito isso, né? È pq o personagem original do Wuffy é uma mulher. E ela diz "Deixe que os heróis vão primeiro".

2 Deus Salve a Rainha.

N/A: Oi! Fiquem super feliz por ter recebido reviews! Rei Owan, muito obrigada mesmo. Se não fosse você, eu não teria me animado a escrever isso hoje, de verdade. E... o próximo capítulo eu não sei quanto tempo vai demorar, eu espero que não muito. Para quem achou que isso está chato, aguarde. Os dois primeiros capítulos são os mais chatos mesmo. Pq correspondem à parte chata do filme. Eu quase desisti de vê-lo. Mas foi bom eu não ter desistido. Espero que vocês estejam gostando.


End file.
